


Me trying my hand in writing

by Percy806



Category: actuallyoddplan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy806/pseuds/Percy806
Summary: Hosuh being done with Stephan and Gavins bullshit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Me trying my hand in writing

"Prince Stephan"  
"Prince Gavin"  
Both males bursted out laughing, "oh boy that shits gonna get old real quick" the one with purple hair exclaimed loudly. "ShhHH Stephan stop cursiNG" the blue haired prince almost screeched, "GaviN you are being TO LouD". "You're both being to loud. ", "housH my dude how long have YoU bEen ThEre", "to long Stephan to long."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope it wasnt to bad!


End file.
